yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight
Twilight is a term used by players to refer to a Deck with a combination of Dark-Attribute and LIGHT-Attribute monsters. The Deck traditionally used a combination of both LIGHT Fairies and DARK Fiends to Summon Sky Scourge monsters, introduced with the still all-powerful Chaos Decks. Fiend and Fairy Deck Twilight mainly focuses on sending the LIGHT Fairies and DARK Fiends to the Graveyard, allowing you to Special Summon powerful Effect Monsters like Sky Scourge Norleras (whose effect resembles that of Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End in a weaker version). Sky Scourge Norleras can be easily Summoned by removing from play 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster and 3 DARK Fiend-Type monsters in your Graveyard. You can then pay 1000 Life Points to send all cards on the field and in both player's hands to the Graveyard and draw 1 card. Alternatively, you can Special Summon Sky Scourge Enrise (basically a slower Chaos Sorcerer) by removing from play 3 LIGHT Fairy-Type monsters and 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster in your Graveyard which the effect allows you to remove from play 1 face-up monster on the field at the cost of losing its attack for that turn. Sky Scourge Invicil can be Tribute Summoned with 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster which can negate all Spell Cards on the field, or with 1 DARK Fiend-Type monster to negate all Trap Cards on field. The name "Twilight" was first used near the end of 2007. Originally, a deck included "Twilight" in its name while using the card Light and Darkness Dragon. At the time, a popular version was Twilight Circle, basically just a Perfect Circle deck that included Light and Darkness Dragon. Soon after, a writer for the no-longer existent site "Metagame" mistook Twilight to be synonymous to the long preexisting archetype of "Chaos" rather than its own brand new term altogether and placed this disinformation in one of his articles. Disinformation in mass media tends to spread fast like wildfire, the public became confused and this single act of disinformation started duelists' misuse of the word to mean things such as a generic synonym for Chaos and even mistook it for the deck "ChaosSworn". This false truth was further solidified with Konami's release of the Twilight Edition as they went along with the mistaken majority of players. The origins and true meaning of Twilight have long since been lost. The name "Twilight" was inspired by Riku's use of the word in the final scene of his storyline in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Monsters * Sky Scourge Norleras * Sky Scourge Enrise * Sky Scourge Invicil * Honest * Shining Angel * Giant Germ * Sangan * Giant Germ * Snipe Hunter * Battle Fader * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Phantom of Chaos * Yubel * Yubel - Terror Incarnate * Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare Spells * Cold Wave * Gold Sarcophagus * Swords of Revealing Light * Foolish Burial Traps * Trap Stun * Call of the Haunted * Limit Reverse Category:Deck Type